


Sexting

by sku7314977



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hannigram - Freeform, I wrote this on a bus, M/M, Seriously I wrote this on my cell phone on the bus, Texting, domestic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sku7314977/pseuds/sku7314977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets bored and decides to tease Hannibal while he’s away on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [色情短讯](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243403) by [ElisaDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay)



> I wrote this on a bus on my cell phone because I was bored. Please enjoy.
> 
> I do not own Hannibal.
> 
> Not beta read because I’m an impatient bitch.

It had been a quiet day, pleasant in all aspects.

Franklyn had come down with the flu and been forced to cancel his appointment leaving Hannibal with an hour to himself. It allowed him time to work on some of his sketches; finishing one in particular of his dear mongoose soaked in blood and laid upon a bed of stained satin. It truly was lovely, capturing a lustful madness in those stormy eyes and the swell of his lips only witnessed after a bruising kiss.

He had enjoyed a beautiful beef wellington, the crisp crust cooked to golden perfection around prosciutto wrapped portobello mushrooms pate and succulent lawyer, coupled with sautéed potatoes and wilted baby gems; a sinful meal of sharp rich flavors worth every hour dedicated to its execution.

But despite the day’s good fortune Hannibal found himself feeling a certain emptiness; one associated with the vacant chair across from him.

It was Will’s preferred seat, placed close to the hearth to allow the light of flames to flicker and dance across the pages of his book as he read. They often read together after dinner, retiring to Hannibal’s favored study to enjoy the silence of one another’s company.

It was that company he missed now, not having thought himself so reliant upon the other, but as he ached to see his profiler’s tired face and hear the clink of whisky rocks he realized exactly how accustomed he had become to the empath’s presence in his life. They had only been living together for a few months, Hannibal slowly moving the profiler’s belongings from Wolf Trap to Baltimore until one day the dogs had come with them, making a home in the private shed built just for them out back and a ‘For Sale’ sign appeared on Will’s front yard.

After the sale there was no hiding their unethical relationship. Earning both men a volume of backlash from their friends and colleagues, Hannibal receiving the worst of the disapproval from Alana and Bedelia for his role as Will’s psychiatrist. Despite the volume of objection neither allowed themselves to be detoured for their own reasons and had continued with their developing relationship; enjoying the warmth of each other’s flesh at night and the quite company after shared dinners in the evening.

Until that night, Jack had pulled Will away for a case regarding one serial killer or another in Minnesota and was keeping his empath there until they caught him. It meant that this would be the first of many evenings Hannibal would be spending alone and for the first time in his life that was bothering him.

Pouring himself a glass of wine his eyes fell to his cell phone set neatly on one of the side tables of his study. He’d never been one for texting but found himself picking up the small piece of technology all the same, taking Will’s seat by the fire to type a short message.

 _It’s a shame you’re away, I have a lovely bottle of Nero d'Avola I’ve just finished airing; it would be far more enjoyable with your company then sipping it alone_.

Satisfied with the simple message he set the device to the side and focused on his wine and the deep ruby shine it took as the flickering fire light caught its red and made it glow like a glass of blood.

He was pulled from his muse of a blood filled goblet with the ping of incoming mail, surprised to have received a response so soon. _Yeah, too bad I’m stuck in Minnesota. All I’ve got is a cheap bottle of Gin and Jack’s fair company down the hall._

That meant they had taken all they could from the crime scene and were waiting for forensics to contact them with the results of their gathered evidence. _I suppose you’re drinking from bottle?_

There was a slightly longer weight before the next reply; _would you feel better if I lied?_

 _Perhaps,_ Hannibal conceded, letting amusement tug at his lips.

 _I have a tumbler made of the finest crystal that I’m sipping it from, cooled by a pair of onyx whisky rocks so not to dilute the flavor;_ came the next reply, it made his smile widen with its lie.

 _I’m afraid that falsehood is just too unbelievable; you do not ‘sip’ anything. The best I can hope for is a red plastic cup and crushed ice from the hall._ He amended.

 _Is that better than the bottle thing?_ He knew Will was grinning, something cocky and sassy and everything he wanted to kiss off his numb drunken lips.

 _I am unsure; I cannot say I enjoy either image._ Though he did miss them.

 _What about the ‘image’ of me in a tie?_ That peeked his interest; Hannibal had thought Will was finished for the day, retired to his room. Had he left to attend a dinner while they were chatting?

He wasn’t sure if he would put it past his lover to take an open bottle of whiskey with him to a dining hall while intoxicated or not. _I have witnessed you in a tie; you look very nice when you dress yourself and shave._ Something he did not see near often enough.

 _It’s one of your ties._ Tipping his glass Hannibal finished the delicate sipping wine in one swallow; he could see where this conversation was going.

 _I’ve been looking for my blue paisley._ He text in answer, playing dumb to the real game at hand as he made his way to the bedroom, working free the buttons of his suite as he walked.

He loosened his tie as he read his lovers next reply, _That’s all I’m wearing, that and a smile._ A picture followed, showing the empath flush with the consumption of alcohol and indeed wearing the blue paisley tie previously mentioned; it’s long silk length tied in a poor double Windsor trailing down the flat contours of his belly and ending just before the erection he shamelessly displayed for his doctor.

Relieving himself of the of his clothing Hannibal fell back into their bed, letting one hand wonder down to his own attention seeking sex. _And you’re in Minnesota._

_And I'm in Minnesota._

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments drink whatever is handy because alcohol is a wonderful thing, your comments start sending dirty pictures to the doctor in the hopes of getting one back.


End file.
